Declaración de Amor Estilo Nyo Spamano
by Isishka
Summary: Isabel estaba decidida, sus amigas la habían convencido de declararse por fin a Lovina después de tanto tiempo... lástima que no se esperara una patada en su perfecto trasero. AU, Nyotalia. Advertencia: Al parecer la autora estaba fumada. T por lenguaje.


¡Hola! :D esto es lo más delirante que he escrito jamás... y va dedicado a una querida amiga, mi Romano en mi Spamano xD No me maten por esto ;_;

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo cree la historia :D

**Advertencia: **Nyo characters, mal lenguaje y una escritora frustrada. Al acabar puede que tus ojos sangren.

* * *

**Declaración de amor estilo Nyo Spamano.**

Isabel estaba decidida, no más dudas ni comentarios al aire. No por nada se había pasado los últimos tres años de secundaria persiguiendo a su amiga, quizás las insinuaciones no fueron suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta, pero Isabel dijo basta. Quizás en parte influyeron las conversaciones que tuvo con Françoise y con Julchen. Pero no es que Isabel fuera influenciable o algo, o tal vez si un poco… pero sólo un poco.

Aquella mañana (aproximadamente a las 3 p.m) Isabel se puso los zapatos de tacón más altos que tenía (sí, esos que te masacran y deforman el pie), se tomó el cabello en un tomate cuidadosamente (oh si, tomates fusososo), pintó sus labios de rojo pasión (o de rojo maraco intenso como decía Françoise) y se marchó a casa de Lovina. Segura de sí misma, con sus jeans bien ajustados, tarareando la macarena (tenía que encontrar ese disco de "Los de Río" que perdió tiempo atrás)

Exactamente cuatro viejos y una mujer le miraron el culo en el trayecto, pero no le importó. Exactamente cero viejos le miraron el pecho, porque no tenía, pero tampoco le importó. Podría haberse puesto calcetines en el sostén pero no era su estilo (hay que tener dignidad). Tomó el autobús abarrotado de gente con olores curiosos y por fin llegó a casa de su amada, sí amada… o al menos eso habían dicho sus amigas, no era normal perseguir tanto a alguien y tocarle las piernas por debajo de la mesa ¿o sí? Ya era una chica universitaria hecha y derecha, con convicciones claras, sin importar que su hermana mayor dijera que amar a otra mujer era repugnante… O que su madre le dijera que tenían que gustarle los p**** y no las v******. Sí, un asco de comentario, pero su madre solía decir esas cosas.

Abrió la puerta de una patada (o al menos eso hubiese deseado, porque lo intentó y su taco casi se rompe y Lovi abrió porque escucho un ruido raro y la miró con rostro asesino) y exclamó:

_ Lovina Romana Vargas, por fin me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos_ y Lovina estaba como "WTF"_ ya no fingiré más que todo es un chiste: ¡YO TE AMO, de una manera románticamente muy sensual!

Julchen desde algún lugar no muy lejano casi explota en una carcajada si no fuera porque su amiga francesa le dio el codazo de su vida en una teta (o seno para la gente delicada)… y no es que hubiesen seguido a la chica ¡Claro que no! Último de patético hacer eso… a menos que lo hagas por el bien de tu amiga claro, no es que fueran entrometidas o quisieran reírse en su cara, ¡Por supuesto que no!

Con una Lovina en shock en el umbral de la puerta, una Felicia con cara de "de qué me perdí" en el salón de la casa escuchando todo, y las otras dos chicas tras un arbusto conteniendo la risa. Antonia se abalanzó hacia su adorada "amiga" y le dio un abrazo bien apretado, de esos roba-virginidad en los que manoseas TOOODO de la otra persona, de esos que le había enseñado Françoise. Y mientras le metía mano como una prostituta descarada, Lovina sintiendo un escalofrío aterrador en su espalda la empujó con toda su fuerza de hembra respetable.

_ ¿¡Qué coño te pasa!?_ exclamó dulcemente_ ¿Q-Quién te crees para venir a manosear a la gente a su casa… y encima en frente de bastardas inocentes?_ agregó señalando a su hermana que estaba pintando en el salón.

_ Pero Lovi yo te quiero, te amo, te deseo_ dijo con carita de cachorro abandonado_ A que tú también a mi_ Agregó con "rape mood on" otra vez.

_ ¡NO!_ sentenció_ ¿¡C-Cómo me va a gustar otra mujer!? ¡Además con pecho plano!_ agregó como una estocada profunda en el corazón de la pobre Isabel. Vamos, que sí tenía algo de pecho… Y no es como si Lovi tuviera más de copa B.

_P-Pero yo por fin me había decidido… y la valentía… y la seguridad… _ Y lo que le habían dicho sus amigas le pareció totalmente ridículo_ Iba a llorar de un momento a otro.

En ese momento aparecieron las otras dos integrantes del Bad Touch Trio al rescate. Sí las mismas del arbusto… es que les dio algo de pena la pobre chica, no todos los días ves a tu amiga declarándose de manera vergonzosa y siendo mandada a freír monos escandalosamente todos los días.

_ ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar a Isa tan cruelmente? Te las vas a ver con mi genial persona_ Exclamó la albina, apuntando, a la (recién prácticamente violada) italiana, con su real dedo (que tenía una manicure asombrosamente perfecta).

_ Si aunque no tenga pecho tiene el culito más lindo del mundo_ agregó la francesa, dándole un pellizco en una nalga a su amiga.

_ Pues mira como pateó su precioso culo_ respondió Lovina poniendo bruscamente su pequeño pie en el acorazonado trasero de Isabel.

Fue así como la morena fue rechazada cruelmente por primera vez, tras una humillante confesión de amorsh. Pero no se rendiría, sabía perfectamente que SU Lovi aún no estaba preparada para corresponderle, pero pronto lo haría, todos lo sabían, incluso Felicia que tiene tan poco tacto como Isabel. Sólo faltaba esperar pacientemente… Bueno, tal vez un poco de presión no vendría mal ¿verdad? Aunque de los pacientes es el reino de los cielos… o algo así había escuchado la española alguna vez.

**Fin (?)**

* * *

Lovina cerró la puerta suspirando cabreada cuando…

_ Eso es lo más indecente que he visto en mi vida_ exclamó una chica austriaca que estaba sentada en el sofá del salón.

_ Mmm… ¿no crees que fuiste un poco cruel?_ Preguntó Louise, la chica come patatas, saliendo de la cocina.

_ Creo que puedo ver como a Isabel-san se le rompe el corazón_ decía una japonesa, mientras reproducía una y otra vez la grabación en su videocámara.

_ Y como siempre tenía que estar metida esa rana_ dijo una inglesa que también bebía té en el sofá.

_ ¡HA HA HA!, Alice no seas así que ella no hizo nada_ exclamó la chica norteamericana, golpeando la espalda de Alice haciendo que botara el té._ Tal vez yo, la heroína, debería haber consolado a la pobre Isabel y haber salvado el día.

_ Reproduce el video otra vez_ susurró un chico húngaro junto a Sakura._ ¡Aish! Tenía que cruzarse Julchen justo en la mejor parte del Yuri Frain.

"¿De dónde había salido toda esa gente? ¡Dios santo todos lo habían visto, qué vergüenza!... ¡Mataría a Isabel… lo juraba por la pasta!" Pensó la humillada Lovina mientras su cara pasaba de amarillo a rojo semáforo, para luego explotar de a vergüenza… Es que el amor es así. Lovi, acéptalo, amas a Isabel como Emily a las hamburguesas, y todos sabemos qué pasa cuando no aceptas ese amor… ¡Te da bulimia!, espera… dudo que te de bulimia por no aceptar que amas a Isabel… ¡Pero algo malo pasará!

**Fin.**

* * *

Estoy preparada para las amenazas de bomba (?)

No me gusta el yuri, pero esto me salió de no sé donde kjaskajka.

¡QUÉ VIVA EL SPAMANO EN TODAS SUS FORMAS!


End file.
